Stubborn
by FluffyChann
Summary: Oh yes he is the most stubborn man on earth! But what would happen if his rosary beads broke? How stubborn would he be then? What will happen when the tables are turned on Kagome? Will she survive? From him?
1. Inuyasha free

Stuborn--  
By,  
The Magical Awakening

Yello J.

**_Dear People,  
_**Ok i know i'm not the most smartest person in the world. I recently have been writting alot. but they all seem to go down hill. i have made a fiction about ranma 1/2. BUT ONLY 3 REVIEWS. that does not boost my confidence. And i have written some Inuyasha story's... Every single one i deleted because i just had to notice my writing skill. That was lacking... So here i go again with a Inuyasha fiction hopefully i get enough reviews. 10 i hope.  
SO IF YOU READ REVIEW PLEASE!!  
thank you for your consideration.  
-The Magical Awakening-

**_Chapter 1-Inuyasha free_**

Oh yes, he was the most stuborn man on earth. He never under stood her feelings and always started fights. And this time? It was bad. What did she do? She sat him. But this time it was different. Way beyond Different. It was this time that scared her half to deaf. This time that she had her grip on his necklace.

How was that? You might ask.

Well this time she was embraced in his arms.

"You aint going any were!"

This comment agervated her. And then it started.

With out paying any attention Kagome clutched Inuyasha's rosary and yelled, "I'm gonna go home!" Inuyasha though was mad and yelled back at her, saying how she needed to stay and be his--

"Shard detecter."

Oh how that word pained her. Was that all she ment to the half demon? To serch for the shards?! It rang through her head and echoed so loud. So with out thinking at all she yelled it. That one word she uses about every time a fight occurs.

"Sit Boy!"

This time was very different from others, as her hand that was intertwined with the necklace, pulled and yanked off.

The beads shot every where. And it was silent.

Inuyasha looked what was in Kagome's hand, and grasped his neck to see if it really wasn't a dream. In Kagome's hand was none other than the string and 6 or 7 beads connected to it. kagome's mouth was slung open and her brown eye's were focussed on the necklace. She tryed to utter out a word but all that happened was a gasp. Inuyasha was also speachless. Even though half way over Kagomes legs from the sit command. He blushed a bit but still looked suprised.

Kagome could feel the tears marrying her face. they all swelled up in her eyes, and one by one poured out. Kagome had to escape, and get to her time before he could stop her. The well WAS right beside her, And all she had to do was leep fastly.

Inuyasha knew what she was going to do, it was the only thing that probaly would occur to her human mind. To escape. So in a ready stance he waited for her move.

She brought her self up to her feet.

So did he.

She glanced at the well.

He glanced at her.

And with one movement she jumped.

But oddly was stopped in midd air.

Inuyasha was clutching her waist.

"Let me go!!"

Kagome helplessly tryed to kick and slap Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Were do you think your going?" Inuyasha had said it so evily that a shiver struck up her spine.

Kagome was in deep trouble...

Inuyasha Chuckled some more. "Your'e not going any were KA-go-Me!"

**_Dear People,_**  
I know it's kinda not that long, but bare with me and review, if i get 10 I'll put up another chapter. ok? oh and my ranma fan fiction... If your a fan of Ranma go check it out. It has 3 chapters as of yet...  
Any ways thanks and R&R.  
-The Magical Awakening-


	2. Sit or shit?

Dear Reviewers,  
Well hello again! I guess i just needed 5 reviews to continue on! I never got that many reviews so fast! And i'm so happy and willing to add this chapter here. Thankyou all for those of you who reviewed. I apreciated every single one. So Nee' ways here's chapter 2! Hope all of you enjoy reading it, as much as i did writing it!  
-The Magical Awakening-

DISCLAIMER- Ha! do you think i own the great Inuyasha?! I may toy around with him! But I'm plenty sure I'll leave him for Rumiko to toy around with! ... Oh poor Inuyasha... What does she do to you? lolz.

Chapter 2- Sit! or Shit!?

Kagome could feel her heart thundering in her chest as he now started to walk far and more far from the well. he had flung her over his shoulder and had started walking away. She effortlessy Tryed to pry out of his grasp, but with his musculer body from fighting demons? No chance she was gonna go in that well. Maybe though she could make him feel guilty though...

"Inuyasha. Why are you being this way?! I promised my mom I would be home by today!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well you shouldn't be giv'en her promise's now should ya'?'"

Kagome's hope was now lost. She can't make him feel guilty... Unless...

"Inuyasha i'm out of ramen!!" She looked expectiantly at him as he carryed her through the forest.

Inuyasha stiffened for a brief moment. But then recalled about 6 or 7 packages in her pack. "Nice try... We still have plenty more to go through..."

Kagome sighed. She could not possibly think of any thing else to say to him. He was as hard as a rock. Nothing get's past Inuyasha...

In the view she could see Miroku and Shippo coming in to sight. Sango must have left to her village.

Miroku ofcourse was the first to speak. "Kagome weren't you not going to your own time beyond the well?" But then he gasped Loosely in Kagome's hands was the string and some beads still limply on it.

Inuyasha was free.

"Uh Inuyasha!" Squeeked Shippo Jumping on his shoulder. "Were's your necklace?"

Inuyasha's face went dull. "Shippo did it ever occur to you'r punny brain that they are now gone?!"

Inuyasha then could feel a Spark. "Oh and speaking of which let's say i continue the payback from the last two years?"

Shippo frozze for a second and yelped as Inuyasha grabed him by the tail. And out of all words he yelled...

"Kagome!"

Kagome felt bad that she could not subdue Inuyasha, so helplessly she came out of his arms and plunged to the hand that was grabing poor Shippo. "Let Shippo go Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha could see the anger in her eyes as she tryed to hurt him by simply digging her nails into his arm.

"Fine."

Inuyasha let go of Shippo and watched as he plumped to the ground head first. Kagome then let go of Inuyasha's arm, and looked at Miroku. "Miroku take shippo and go see Sango for a couple of days."

Miroku's mouth opened in reply but Kagome yelled "Go!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a second to see she was walking towards the well's area. Jumping in front he pondered, "And were in the hell do you think your going?"

"Home!"

"No your not!"

"Yes i am!"

"No your not i said!"

"sit!"

Silence over swept them. And Inuyasha huffed. "Dont work any more stupid!"

Kagome shot her nose up. "Well it did at least scare you!"

Inuyasha huffed again and looked at her the stuborn way he always does. "But you aint going any were!"

Kagome looked into his eyes with fury embedded in her, and then tryed to get past him but failing when he grabed her by her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Like i said, you aint going any were!"

Kagome pouted "Ugh!" and turned towards Kaede's hut.

She turned her head to look at Inuyasha before she departed to Kaede. "You are just too Stuborn!!"

Inuyasha just smirked and watched her leave towards Kaede's hut. Maybe she was gonna try and get a new necklace for him...huh! as if...

...

In Kaede's hut Kagome begged for new bead's, and the old women brought out a Identical necklace.

"Young one, when i say this spell try to stay out of the beads reach, cause i am not sure i can remember the spell fluently. We do not want thy subdued..."

Kagome gasped at that. "uh... sure..."

...

Inuyasha was outside knowing what she was going to do. And when she came out he could hear Kaede enchanting some words. All he could say was, "Oh shit..." 'so she did try and get new beads! figures!'

Kagome watched as he dashed away making sure he was far enough to Not be captured in the beads. But he was too late he was now running from the flying beads, until he went behind Kagome. He knew he shouldn't have let her visit the hag! He knew she was gonna try this.

But the tables turned when the bead's wrapped around Kagome's neck. She should have ducked... But was still too late.

Inuyasha gasped and looked at her with ariving enjoyment.

Behind her she could feel him chuckleing. She had to try and get these beads off before too late. She grasped them and tugged and tugged but it was in vain. He said the word. That one word that held him under control for such a long time.

"Sit girl."

-Pound!-

Dear Reviewers,  
Hope that was a good enough cliffey for you! -claps hands- I'm so proud! I'm never deleteing this story! Keep reviewing and i'll make another chapter! Just 5 more i ask. I DONT command just nicely ask! So review if you read my story! And i'll keep writting. Oh and thankyou for reviewing 5 times! That made me so happy!  
-The Magical Awakening-


	3. A inch from the ground

**_Dear my precious Reviewers,  
_**Dude every single person who reviewed! Thanks! That was a lot of reviews. But NEE' ways the rateing for this story will come into later chapters, No Lemons. I'm not good at lemons so don't ask for one!

NEE' ways i left yaw with a son of a cliff hanger. Bet that made you mad! lolz. Its all cool the chapter is here, so just read your heart away.  
-The Magical Awakening-

**_Chapter 3- A inch from the ground_**

Kagome could feel her heart pounding against the ground. Now she knew how much it hurt. She never doubted that it did not hurt. But it was defiantly more than she thought.

Kagome tryed to lift her self from the ground.

"Annt UH! Wouldi'n do that if i were you Kagome! The higher you are from the ground the more it hurts." Inuyasha said with such a snickering voice. He had finally got his pay back. But wait, that was just one sit. He had two years worth of sit waiting for her.

Kagome kept on rising though. She was not gonna start listening to him! Not on her life! She took in a breath and spat, "I aint takeing orders from you!"

Inuyasha just smirked, She was finally up to her feet.

"Sit girl!"

Kagome then tryed to stay standing, But it was defiantly too much. Her head hit first and she was knocked out.

...

When Kagome woke up, she was beyond confussed. She was in Inuyasha's lap under the god tree. She whinced when she felt a bump on her head and then slowly tryed to get released from his sleeping grasp. But no his arms, then came around her tighter, Supporting her limply as she tryed to wiggle out. When ever all this was over she was gonna so sit him into a blivion. But then again he was also so comfortable. She could feel the heat radiateing from his chest. I mean, She was close enough to him!

She did not hate Inuyasha, she just wanted to go home. But no. Every thing back fired on her. And the only way she could get out of this was to, get him to take off the rosary...

She giggled a bit. That so was not gonna happen.

Inuyasha shifted a bit still carrying her in his arms. She looked up at him. His face looked worryed for some reason... Was Inuyasha upset cause he put a little bump on her fore head? no... That couldn't be... or could it?

Well she did not intend to find out. Right now she planed to escape. More like wrestleing out of his arms, his embrace.

Kagome blushed for 5 seconds. She was as red as a tomato. Has she ever been in Inuyasha's arms, asleep like this?

Not that she could remember, clearly.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly to see her trying to wrestle off of him. He snickered. "Knew you were gonna try an escape."

Kagome froze up stiff. "Uh..."

"Yeah you were gonna try and jump for the well now weren't you?" He said it so anoyingly.

Kagome could not utter the bittest of one word. Just silence...

The silence bugged Inuyasha since she was still in his, embrace. He released her.

"Uh... Sorry." He uttered.

Ok this was her chance the well was not to far and he was still clinged to embarasment. Leaping more like Kagome jumped away and ran towards the well. "I can make it!!" She ran uncorrect.

"Sit girl."

-PLUMP-

With incredable speed Kagome went face first into the dirt. "THAT HURTS YA KNOW!?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "how do you think i feel?"

Kagome grinted her teeth. "And why do you find it amusing to say girl? After every sit you say?"

Inuyasha humphed, "Maybe cause i like saying girl after sit!"

-PLUMP-

"What was that for?!"

Inuyasha crossed his hands over his muscular chest. "For all the times you accedently said sit."

-PLUMP-

"Stop saying sit!"

"Ok i'll Stop saying sit!"

-PLUMP-

Kagome's face was covered with the dirt by now. "Inuyasha!"

"Sorry! ok?? Jeez!"

Kagome defiantly had to get the confersation away from the word sit.

Inuyasha took in a breath and let it out. he patted the ground next to him. "Look just come over here and sit down."

-PLUMP-

"Inuyasha i swear!" Kagome's teeth were gritted and her hand in a fist.

"Look i said sorry! It's harder than i thought!"

"Well think more next time!"

"Sit girl."

-PLUMP-

Inuyasha chuckled. "Look i might as well make up for all the times you sat me."

Kagome growled. It was one of those girl growls from when there just to frustrated. "Please! Just stop talking Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha Humphed. "Well fine, just try to get my mind off of si-"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha claped his hand to his mouth and looked at her for 2 seconds. "Ok i don't blame all your acedentel Times!" (Ok see i don't know how to spell accedent. so i tryed.)

Kagome huffed. "well fine then!" She could now see why he was so cranky when she did the sit command. It could make you mad as hell.

Kagome took in a breath and let it out in a sigh. "Look Inuyasha... I'm really sorry for all those time's i sat you. But you know dang well that you deserved it! You wouldn't even let me go home to my own time to see my family..."

Inuyasha felt bad now. "oh..."

Kagome grinned. "But look i'll let you sit me whenever you want! ok?" 'Oh my... did i just give him permission?'

Inuyasha smiled. "Uh... Thanks Kagome."

Inuyasha rose to his feet and let a hand come out to help her up. Gladly Kagome grabed his hand and lept to her feet. She did not let go of his hand. He blushed. "uh... follow me." Kagome smiled. "Sure."

...

Coming into view was the bone eaters well. She gasped as he stoped in front of it. "look, just go home ok?"

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha, are you sure?"

"Just go before i change my mind ok?!" Inuyasha turned to hide his own blush.

Kagome giggled. "well thanks I'll be back tomorrow!"

With that Kagome jumped into the well.

...-At home

Kagome sighed as she ploped onto her bed. 'He can be so stuborn some times... But he let me go home even though it's summer and school's out...' Kagome ploped one of her hands onto her stomach and stretched out on her bed. "But he's still Inuyasha..."

**_Dear reviewers,  
_**Ok i know that's not a cliff hanger. But i thought it was a very cute chapter. i laughed at my own handwriting when i wrote this. on my paper it had sit in the size of 3 lines. lolz. i was so into the moment when i wrote this. But NEE' ways i'll keep on updateing every day, as long as you guy's keep on reviewing! I sent most of my reviewers messages, for those of you who got it, That chapter's my extra thanks. Yaw are so nice! I read every single review with a smile. some being advice, and some saying that it was funny. But NEE' ways thanx yaw!  
-The Magical Awakening- R&R


	4. Time to plan!

Ok thank you so much for the reviews! sorry this chapter came in a lil late! it was because i was having problems with typeing! You see, i have to be in the mood to type my fanfictions. so it took me forever! Please forgive me! I'll put out the next chapter as fast as i can!  
-The Magical Awakening-

Chapter 4- Time to plan!

Kagome woke stretching her arms out and sliding off of her bed.

-BUMP-

Kagome rubbed her fore head and opened her eyes to see her head bumped into a very desperate Inuyasha. Kagome steamed.

"What are you doing here?!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I am here to get you!"

Kagome's head throbbed with steam. "You did not have to come so early ya know!?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "Sit girl."

-PLUMP-

Kagome gasped as her head went face first to the ground. Growling like Inuyasha for a moment she lept to her feet and eyed him with a glare that probaly inspired all kinds of evil doers.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. 'She need's to grow up. I mean it can't be that bad! i have went through waaay worse!' Inuyasha then grabed Kagome's wrist.

"LOOK! Lets just hurry up and go!"

Kagome humphed. "Well at least let me eat breakfast Inuyasha." She said it ever so stingley...

Inuyasha sighed once again. He could at least let her eat...

...

Kagome picked at her omelet that she had made and got lost into thought as Inuyasha was sprawled on the family couch adjusting his comfort.

Kagome was just curious, what would happen if he ran off to go see Kikyo? and when she tryed to stop him, he "sat" her. She knew he was not afraid to do it. So as of now he would not hesitate.

"KA-go-ME hurry up!" He called.

kagome sighed again. 'But at least he still had that playful tone in his voice.' That at least made her grin.

A few moments of just sitting there inuyasha FINALLY got un-patient. "Kagome stop sitting there and lets go!"

-PLUMP-

Kagome's face went smack dab into her omelet. Luckly not breaking the plastic plate or table. Kagome eyed inuyasha with furry. She rubbed off the food from her face and grr'ed angryly.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha gulped.

"Sit boy!"

-Silence-

Inuyasha chuckled. "When will you learn that it does not work any more!? wench..."

Kagome furryed to him in stomping motion's. "What did you call me?!"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah you called me a wench!"

"No i did not!"

"Yeah you did!"

"No i did not!"

"YES YOU DID INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha simply feh'ed her.

kagome realesed a girl high pitched 'ugh!' and walked upstair's to her bed room. She needed to plan. BIG TIME PLANNING.

...

In Kagome's room all she could think about was to get him to grab that rosary and yank it off. But how was little old her gonna do that?

She sprawled a bit more stretch like on her bed.

Maybe she could get him to break it axidently like she did... No way in HELL would that happen... But then a plan so brilliant ploped into her mind and rested. It was so well accurate and rightchess that it would never fail. She giggled a bit to herself by the thought of it...

Just then Inuyasha came smashing into her room.

"Hey let's get this straight i called you nothing!"

kagome smiled at him thinking of her Plan and her Plan only.

Inuyasha looked at her confussed and just humph'ed and ploped on the edge of her bed beside her, "look, I'm sorry ok! It kindof slipped out..."

Kagome smacked back into reality and eyed him. "Did you just say sorry?" Kagome felt bad. she was to busy thinking of her plot and missed inuyasha's sorry. She decided to beg for another.

"Please say it again."

"No."

"Please..." She begged with her hand's cupped together.

"No, i said."

Kagome sighed. Might as well stop beggi'n before he sit's her.

-Silence-

Inuyasha glared at her. "Aren't you gonna ask again?"

"No."

Inuyasha gulped. "Hey don't give up so easy just cause i can command ya. I think it's kinda good when we argue..."

Kagome could feel her gasp pass her tounge, and beside her she could feel his hand on her's. She knew the full moon was tomorrow but damn, did his human sense's really kick in on him. It was still only morning and he was being nice?

Kaogme smiled and grasped his hand.

At least he was still nice to her at some points...

Dear reviewers,  
k k k, I know it was short sorry it was. but like i said i was not in the mood to write. So that's gonna be half the reason why it's so short and crummy and fast. Promise the next chapter will be better... OH and hey if you ever want a good read go to

/s/4030062/1/Doesithurt

It's a awesome story, But beware it's a lemon. Just one of the far most best lemon's i read Nee ways.  
-The Magical Awakeing-


	5. Chapter 5: Tickles and Kisses

It was the new moon. It shun beautifully. Kagome had been evaluating things recently.. The beads- oddly tight on her neck, were bugging her, and the cool summer night air, brushed against her neck soothingly. "mmm.." she moaned softly, as she lolled her head slightly, to peer up at the sky. Blue and purple, surrounded by dancing stars, and a bright luminous moon. So beautiful.

She turned to a tree- one that she knew Inuyasha was at, and sat at the bottom-front.

Inuyasha looked down to see her. Had she walked all the way out here in the woods, to see him? "What do you want.." He mumbled softly, making sure he was audible enough for her to hear.

Kagome pushed some of her tangled locks of ebony from the subjugation necklace, and smiled softly. "Just wanted to see you i guess.."

"hmph. Whatever."

She rolled her eyes, and looked up at the branches in the tree, seeing him leaned back on one branch, one of his legs swinging. "I can see your foot." She remarked obviously, then giggled a little bit. "that makes me curious.."

He moved slightly and then lept down beside her, giving her a curious look. "what?"

"Are you ticklish?"

He didnt answer for a moment, his eyes- looking past her. "......no."

"hm.." Not believing a word, she motioned her hands towards his stomach.

"Eh! Stop Kagome!" He started to laugh softly at the light touch of her fingers on his ribs. "S-stop!" He bursted out as her fingers thrust under his arms. He tipped over on his back, laughing as she climbed atop him.

"That tickles! Kagome!" He cried out in laughter.

She started to laugh as well, in unison as her form pressed against his rough chest in a soft hug, her fingers reaching up to his ears to tweek them softly. "Hehe..."

He blushed slightly a light pink, hiding his smile against her hair- being as she was so close to him. "Kagome..." He muttered softly.

This was such a happy moment.. Kagome had almost completely forgotten about the beads on her neck. And once realization struck, She knew she could get him to pull this off so easily right now. Thinking for a moment- she tossed that thought away, and just focussed on him, being in his arms. This stubborn, mean, half demons arms.. She bit on her lip softly, and pulled back slightly to give him a glance. He was smiling. Didnt look like he could stop, even if he had wanted to. Her eyes fixated on his lips, started to close slowly, her head- slowly lowering, towards his lips.

He froze. He could already feel her breath on his lips. He didnt breathe. He didnt move. He just stared- waiting for her lips to come crashing on his.. Waiting for time to stretch, and end so quickly.

She let her lips, brush over his lightly, then pressed them down, full on his. She could feel the blush on her pink cheeks, deepen. And when his tongue pushed against her lips, she opened them eagerly, and waiting for more..

It was thrilling. Exhilarating. Passionate. everything she could have ever asked for. His tongue, his taste- all hers. But she wanted more. She felt something missing. She felt warm in her crotch.

"Inuyasha.." She muttered against his wet lips.

"..." He couldn't even say a word. Needless to say, Inuyasha was speechless.

"I..." She wanted to say it. And she wanted to hear it back."Love..."

He froze again, but his mouth moved with foul words he didnt want to escape. "Whatever." He sat up, letting her tumble down on her bum. "I dont care- Bye." Then he jumped off- away from her, towards Kiades hut, away from here.

She could already feel the tears, welling up in her faded over eyes. "....I...." With a quick jolt- she rose to her feet- then ran off- towards the opposite direction. The well. For good.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I love advice right now.. What should happen next? I'm debating between two options, but im not sure. (^^') So- advice is gladly accepted. Hope it wasnt too ooc. XD And uh... HI! I'm alive.. lol.. FINALLY! lol! An update! haha.. Hope ive gotten better.. I thot it was cute.. . hehe  
-Tera


	6. Chapter 6: Just Alot of Tears

The moment she stepped to the front of the well, the tears came down hard. Like weights on her cheeks. She could feel the warmness, slip down her throat and chest. She was crying alot. Looking down to the well, she sighed uneasily. Something was holding her back. He didnt care though.. Why should she care?

Kagome gripped her hands at the front of the well, and squeezed so hard, she could feel splinters going under her nails. It was so hard to move. Her and Inuyasha had shared such a passionate moment.. Sniffleing, Kagome, fell to her knees. Why was everything so heavy now? Why was she expecting Inuyasha to come crashing down in front of her, and tell her he was only joking?

Nothing was going to happen- unless she moved.

Rising to her already trembling legs, she lifted a leg over the front of the well. Maybe that heavy grafity would push her down faster..?

"I.." Her lips ached. For some reason they were oddly chapped. "I..." And why was she talking to herself? She didnt know..

Kagome sniffled again and crawled completely over the well, letting herself drop down completely to the other world.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. Dammit! Why did he say that! It had just slipped out- But he just knew he had crushed her heart.

He was in Kaede's hut. No one was here. Not even Kaede. It was quiet. Sort of cold. He wondered for a second if Kagome was cold. She didnt really wear much.

He sighed. His mind was completely enveloped with her name. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. He wanted so bad to move, and go see her- But he couldnt budge. He saw tears in her eyes when she had heard him. He smelt her tears. A fading trail to the well.. She was leaving.

Question was- was she leaving temporarily, or forever?

She never had left forever before. So why would she do it now..?

Time stilled for a minute. He wasnt positive. He didnt know what to think.

It scared him more than ever. He knew he still had time to turn back and run for her..

He wouldn't though...

The boards were smacked down on top of the well with a resounding CLUNK! Kagome's grandpa sighed. "boy... That was sure alot of work.." He croaked, and sat back on the steps.

Immeadiately after Kagome had returned to her time- she had asked Her grandfather to seal the well. Ofcourse- not like it would work. But atleast she wouldnt be able to get through the new barrier that had blocked the passage to the other time.

Putting her hands on her grandfathers sweating heaving shoulders- she forced a weak smile. "Thank you so much." She muttered- still holding back tears from earlier. It was hard to hide though- the fact that she had been crying. Her nose was running, and cheeks were pink. And her eyes glossed over with a dramatic explosion held back.

Her Grandpa nodded wearily- Definitely too old to do stuff like this. "Oh dear.. Its completely fine." He rose to his feet unsteadily and pulled out sutras, walking over to the well and slapping them on.

Kagome shook her head, and turned. "I'm going in my room Grandpa. see ya."

She retreated to the house front door and went inside- up the stairs- and into her room. Closing the door behind her silently, She let those tears she had held in before, come crashing down again without permission. "God..." She muttered, looking down, watching the wetness on her cheeks fall below her face to the ground.

Why did it hurt so bad?...

AUTHORS NOTE:  
I know it doesnt sound very well- I appoligize- But I was kind of in a hurry to finish this chapter. *sniffles* (Obviously hated this chapter!) D: I hated this chapter with a friggin passion man. And I cant wait to move on!... Anyways! Review! And I'll see if I can barrrre to write more! :'D ADIOS!  
~Tera


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

Chapter 7: Pain

She had been crying for three days now. her pillow, to which she was laying on all day- had a salty heavy scent of tears, and was drenched slightly. Kagome hasn't eaten for 3 days. no food, no bath, no sleep. And she was physically to the point of exhaustion. She was too bothered about the other day, too bothered about it to the point she had to lay down all day, wide awake- crying all about it. Letting the sadness exit from her mind, to her poor white drenched pillow. Kagome couldn't sleep at a time like this. Depression.

Once her family noticed, maybe they would come and force her to eat- force her to take a shower and sleep. She needed and wanted it. But everyone thought she wanted to be left alone. Oh well. She'll stay here as long as she could anyways.

Kagome was never the person to crave attention. god. She was so confused. She wanted it- but she didn't.

Turning over on her back, she could feel a migrane in the back of her head, throbbing. "Inuyasha..." She groaned and whined, more tears streaming down her sore cheeks. She wished he was here. So bad.

Kagome finally rose from her bed. Her legs were very wobbly for some reason. she wiggled over to her desk to sit. The tears have stopped for now. It was good to not see things so blurry anymore. "..."

She took a paperclip and ran the edge over her delicate skin. She wasn't "emo". Not like she was going to cut herself. She laughed slightly- feeling light headed, then ran the edge of it over her tiny veins. "...hehe.." She must of had gone mad. She pricked herself with the paperclip, a bead of blood beginning to stream down her wrist. "oh.." It felt good. Better than crying. She kept going, pushing it down, her sight now blurring as the blood ran down her wrist. So good..

She felt her knees cramp, and she started to slowly kneel down then lightly lay on her bedroom floor. there was so much blood. Whyd she do that again? Where was she?

She became motionless.

All black.

**)($&%$W*^&)(W$^)$W&()*W$& (next scene lol, and yes that was very anti-Kagome lol)**

Inuyasha was by the well. He had sat there all day, staring down at its emptiness, debating whether to jump down or not. He started to feel pitter and pats of rain beat down on his head and back though, which was making him want to go inside of the well. And that was the end of decision making. He leapt down quickly.

On the other side. First thing he smelt was wood, pathetic sutras, rain and a hint of blood. The wet Inuyasha didn't make any second thoughts as he pounded right past the wood and out the shrine, onto a tree and to Kagome's window

Her window was foggy, he rubbed it with his sleeve. And what he saw, nearly paralyzed him. His beautiful Kagome was laying so still on the ground, her wrist- nothing but maroon. "KAGOME!" He burst through the glass of the window, its shatter piecing everywhere. "Kagome, Kagome!" He immediately shook her body rapidly. "Whats wrong? KAGOME!"

He could feel his eyes glossing over. She felt warm, but was getting cold. Quickly he wrapped her arm with a torn piece of his kimono and held her to him ((A/N: INUYASHA DIDNT KAGOME TEACH YOU WHAT A HOSPITAL IS? Geez!)) "Kagome.." he muttered under his breath wearily. He was also well aware of the fact that he sounded like a wimp. Not knowing what to do.

**($%()#$(%*()*#$%()*#$)%*()$***

A/N:

I know, so OOC. And wasnt very detailed at all, not spell checked or anything. I was in a hurry. Sorry. D: But will update better next time.

THANKOO!  
~Tera


	8. Chapter 8: Kaede to the rescue!

**Inuyasha scowled, clutching her closer, and rising to his feet, her strands of hair were wet around her face. Her cheeks were poofy. Had she been crying this entire time? **

**Quickly, he jumped out from the window to the pitter and pattering gravel, the rain pounded hard on them. He turned to see her face. She was pale, and her glossy wet hair, was now drenched. **

**He held her close to him inside his kimono, trying to keep her from getting wet. Quickly, he rushed into the shrine- down the well- and to his own era. He should know what to do here. **

**It was still raining, and the night sky made it difficult to see anything. Inuyasha was starting to worry. He could smell nothing but Kagome's blood and a light smell of wilderness. **

**With quick steps he jumped through the forest, and out. There. Kaede's hut was only a few paces away. He could take care of the injured Kagome there. **

**Swiftly, he ran then turned through the curtains of the hut. Kaede was in the middle of the room stirring stew under a warm fire. "wha..?" She stared at them intently then worry embedded on her wrinkled face. "Kagome?"**

**Inuyasha gently set the drenched Kagome down on the wooded floor, looked up at Kaede, then quickly left the hut without a word. **

**The old woman sensed something wrong between the two at once, and frowned. Crawling over to the unmoving Kagome, she set her warm hand on her cold cheek. "Oh… Kagome.." She began to worry right away, and took the girl in her arms to check her over. "Whatever is wrong with ye Child?.." **

**She set Kagome down. What she had to worry about right now, was helping Kagome. Not sobbing over her face. **

**She reached to a cabinet. Medical mashed herbs, ready to be used. She remembered where Kagome was hurt, and quickly rubbed the herbs onto her wrist.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Inuyasha was sulking. Why was he sulking? Wasn't it obvious? His Kagome was hurt. **

**All went silent for a moment. And then something ran under his nose. A soft flower scent of clay. Kikyo's scent….**

**TO BE CONTINUED…. xD**


End file.
